


All Lou's little things

by Laventriloque



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laventriloque/pseuds/Laventriloque
Summary: Louis Tomlinson, 20 years old, is trying to make ends meet and get into an art program in London. Working 3 jobs as a part-time painter, a barista and also as a cashier in a bookstore.Harry Styles is a 25 year old very famous singer who happens to take a short break from his fame to stumble into a very cute bookstore where he meets a very cute blue eyed boy. His heart is set immediately and what Harry Styles wants, Harry Styles gets...





	1. The encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fanfic. I have read a lot of other works here and wanted to have a go at it myself. English is not my first language so feel free to correct anything that might have slipped and be indulgent to :)

Louis’ POV

A loud and annoying sound is slowly bringing me out of my very comfortable and not long enough sleep. I instantly reach out to my bedside table to shut it up before going back to sleep again when I realize my arm is taken hostage by someone else’s. 

“fuck” I mumble remembering the night before. Why did I bring him back to my place? I must have been even drunker than I usually am. I habitually like to sneak out of my one nightstands before morning… now I have to get rid of him. I stir trying to get out of what’s-his-name’s embrace and look at the time on my phone. 

“Fuck! Shit!” I was supposed to be at work 30 minutes ago and I have 10 missed calls and 15 new messages already. What’s-his-name, probably startled by my shouting-and-getting-out-of-bed-so-quickly-I-nearly-fell-face-first-to-the-ground, opens his eyes slowly, groaning intelligible words. 

“Mndsfgoingmn?” 

Fuck, what am I supposed to do with him?

I rapidly grab the first pair of black skinny jeans that I can find and a random V-neck t-shirt. Struggling to find a clean pair of underwear and change while what’s-his-name looks at me, half-asleep and half stunned by my urgency. I grab my keys, wallet, an apple and before storming out of my apartment tell the very hot stranger:

“I’m late for work, food in fridge shower in bathroom, see yourself out!”  
before closing the door, I add:  
“thanks for last night, you’re hot” I wink and slam the door shut before rushing down the endless flight of stairs; the elevator of my building being broken since 1972. Actually, I have no idea when it broke, but I have been living there for the past 3 years and nobody seems too eager to get it fixed. So, I have to descend the full 8 floors that separate my flat to the ground before grabbing my bike and rushing to the coffee shop 45 minutes late where I am met with a very angry Liam; my boss.

“Louis are you kidding me? I left you like a dozen messages! At least answer your god damn phone if you’re gonna be an hour late!”

“45 minutes actually…” I say quietly, regretting immediately and hoping he’ll ignore what I just said. 

“Are you really going to argue how late you are? That’s what you’re going with here? God! I swear! You’re lucky I don’t fire your ass right now! I had to fill in for you behind the counter whilst trying to manage the place!” 

“Shit, I’m sorry Liam I woke up late, I really am sorry”

Liam sighed “It’s fine Lou, but seriously you have to stop being late like this, I need you on time ok? Or at least just tell me if you’re gonna be late, I was worried sick.” he says more softly.  
“I will I’m sorry”

“All right now get your ass behind the counter and do your job, will you? I got to get some work done” Liam walks into his office upstairs.

I rush behind the counter, get my apron on while I take the first orders, a line of clients already forming. 

Liam is like a father to me and I hate disappointing him like that. I have been working at his coffee shop since I was 16, I was kicked out of my parent’s house when I came out and my best friend Niall, convince his dad, Liam to take me in until I could afford an apartment. He actually helped me out a lot, giving me a job and helping me get through high school. Now that I am 20 I still work there and found another job at a nearby book store. I also sell paintings that I make on the side which is what I actually enjoy doing. Since a young age I knew I wanted to be a painter, always drawing sketches and testing colors on different kinds of canvas when I had the chance. Liam actually helped me realize that I needed to try and live off of my passion. I know I need to learn more and develop my technique before I can really make it which is why I’ve been working day and night to make ends meet and put money aside for The Art Academy of London. After all this hard work, it has finally paid off. I’ve managed to put enough money aside to go and study, but I still have to be accepted in my program to start in September. My portfolio’s not ready yet and I have an interview next month. The stress of my application added to my three jobs has gotten quite overwhelming, but I’m used to not sleeping a lot and working nonstop so I know I can make it. 

I was actually supposed to finish a client’s painting last night after work but I got a little carried away with a hot stranger’s advances at a bar Niall convinced me to go to and got a little drunk and also a little laid. It was fun, but now I’m sleep deprived, hungover and haven’t finished the painting I’m supposed to deliver tomorrow at 8. I’m an idiot and I’m hating Niall right now.

Liam brings me out of my thoughts pointing a table of customers that have been waiting for a while. It’s going to be a long day.

After 5 hours of serving tables and pouring coffee, Liam tells me to take a break, taking over for a short while. I sigh in relief and thank him before stepping outside, at the back of the shop to light a cigarette and relax. I close my eyes breathing in smoke, and breathing it out, telling myself I should probably quit smoking knowing I probably won’t. My moment of tranquility is disrupted by a buzzing sound in my pocket. I take my phone out to see that Niall has sent me a text.

Hey. S’up? How was the hot guy last night? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Not talking to you right now. You always get me in trouble with your stupid ideas -.-‘

Hey! How did I get you in trouble? Wasn’t it fun?

Yeah it was fun, until I woke up! I’m behind on my painting and I was late for work, your dad wanted to kill me! And I’ve got a hangover.

Buuuut you had fun … didn’t you? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I hate you.

Love you too <3 

When I finish my shift at the coffee shop at 3, I rush to get to the bookstore, my shift there beginning at 3:30. I barely make it in time. My boss, Alice, looks in a hurry when she greets me and explains that she’s not going to be at the store for the day, so I will have to manage it alone. It’s not the first time it happens since I’m the only employee and I really don’t mind it.

I always enjoy being at the store. It’s very modest and tiny. It’s a little dusty and the shelves are over packed with books of all sorts. It’s a little messy but I find it very charming. It’s also quite an easy job. Alice is a very quiet, relaxed and warm person. Her store fits her image and I find myself strangely relaxing a lot more when I’m working there. It’s never busy (compared to the Klimt, Liam’s coffee shop). Alice likes it that way. She once told me, she never wanted to make a lot of money, she only wanted to have a quiet and peaceful life surrounded with friends, family and books. I admire her modesty and how happy she is with simple things.

The rest of the day goes by really slowly, I end up asleep on the counter, exhausted from my sleepless night.

When I finally get back home, it’s 9 O’clock. Instead of going straight to bed like I would like to, I drag my very exhausted self to my improvised and very tiny studio where I get to work and hopefully finish the painting in time for its delivery tomorrow morning.

I wake up to a knock on my door. I look at the time. 7:30. I lift my head from my work table, paint all over my hands, and probably my face, since I fell asleep in my studio, finishing the painting I was working on. The insistent knock makes itself heard again and I’m fully awake now. Grabbing the canvas and running to the door. I open it to find Niall. My blond, blue eyed best friend. We’ve known each other since we were little kids. He’s seen me through very hard times and always had my back. He helped me through my coming out. When my parents kicked me out at 16, I had nowhere to go. He managed to convince his parents to let me sleep on the couch until I got a job and an apartment. And now he is helping me deliver my works when I can’t make it myself. 

“God mate, you look awful. Have you painted with your face or something? Is it a new technique I haven’t heard of?” He says laughing.

“Well good morning to you to. No, I sigh, I just had to work on this all night, I fell asleep in my studio.”

“Lou, you really need to slack a little, you’re working so much you’re gonna get sick or something.” He gives me a worried look.   
“I’m fine Niall, just had a tight deadline, it happens. I can sleep tonight I finish working at 8 so it’s not so bad” I try to reassure him, but the worried look on his face doesn’t go away. I don’t want him to worry about me, he already helps me so much. 

“Do you need a ride to work? What time do you have to be at the book store?” He offers me.

“Thanks Niall, but no it’s fine. You’re already doing a lot by delivering this for me. Thanks again” I say, almost pushing him out the door. I don’t want to be pitied anymore. As much as I love Niall, he worries too much. 

“All right, have a good day, let’s hang out tonight yeah?”  
“Yeah sure, I’ll give you a call when I get off work”

Taking the canvas, I hand him, he proceeds to go down the stairs and before I close the door behind him I hear him yell

“And eat something!”

I roll my eyes. He knows me well though. When I get really busy I do forget to eat sometimes. Looking at the time, I rush to take a quick shower, knowing I won’t manage to get all the paint off of my hands and face but I’m used to it. I grab a granola bar, knowing Niall would kill me if I skipped breakfast and get to my bike, cursing the stupid non-cooperative elevator. 

 

Harry’s POV

‘’… and finally, Friday begins with a radio interview with Grimshaw at 6 and then you have to meet with Zayn for lunch, sound check at 3 and an interview at 5. The show starts at 8 and a meet and greet is organized afterwards… Aaaand’’ Ed, my assistant looks through my calendar one last time before saying ‘’that’s it for your schedule this week! Good news is, after that interview at 5 pm today you’re free and your flight only leaves at 10 tomorrow so you’ll have time to relax before we get there.’’

I take a deep breath and sigh heavily after hearing my assistant, Ed, recite the schedule for next week. I haven’t had time off since… I can’t even remember and I know I am not about to get any vacation soon. I can’t complain though as my career is at its best it could be, I am on the verge of releasing a new album that’s close to my heart and of which I am really proud. I am preparing to tour around the globe another time and can’t wait to perform and meet my fans again. So even though I don’t have much time to myself, at least I am doing what I love. 

Still… I just wish I could avoid the interviews, public events and publicity stunts that go with the job. It’s always the part I dread and my schedule is now filled with exactly that to prepare for the release of the album and the tour. 

Getting to my interview is an absolute nightmare. My assistant and I have to call the police on top of my usual security to get out of the hotel and into the car. When we finally get into the black car with tinted windows (thank god!) I realize I actually lost a shoe in the process. London is one of the craziest city regarding fans and paparazzi along with Paris… where I am expected to be tomorrow. I release another sigh and sink my head into the seat, a little too dramatically maybe as I hear my assistant chuckle. 

“not funny” I mumble. “I really need a break from all that chaos and noise or I will break, Ed I’m serious.” I add.

“I know buddy, let’s call Zayn after the interview and see if we can get you some time off soon, okay?”

Zayn’s my manager. He’s a little bossy, but really good at his job. He’s been a big part of my success and I owe him a lot. I’m pretty sure he’s not going to accept that I take a vacation now though, but it is worth a try.

“yeah thanks”

I sit down for my interview, preparing for the usual questions that I’ve already answered in previous interviews which exasperate me deeply. I mean how many times do you have to repeat yourself before the viewers are bored with it?

“So Harry, tell us what the album is about?”

Good question, I’m now going to recite exactly what I told 10 interviewers before you in the last 2 weeks.

“Humm… well it’s mostly about my experiences, it’s really close to who I am. I’m actually really proud of it, but I guess you just have to listen to it to get what it’s about really.”

“I’ve heard you say it’s mostly about one girl is that true?”

Well you don’t listen very carefully do you? Cause I said the songs are almost always written for one person. PERSON, why do you assume the girl thing? 

“Well, I like to let the interpretation of the songs to the people that listen to it you know? I think everyone should have the liberty to give the songs the meaning they want to give them and I don’t want to be the one that tells them otherwise.”

“A very diplomatic answer”

Well what did you expect? 

“And why the pink on the cover?”

Why the fucking hell not? Why do people ask me that? 

“I just really like it. Simple as that” I say, smiling.

The interview goes on like this and by the end of it I can’t get away fast enough. I rapidly shake hands with everyone on set and brace myself for the chaotic and noisy way to the car.

Walking the corridor to the front door I actually get nausea seeing how crazy it is outside. Fans and photographers seem to just pile up in a crazy screaming crowd.

As I advance, I feel like the doors are leading me into the mouth of a very angry monster that just want to eat me alive. My breathing begins to pick up and my chest begins to hurt badly. I have to stop in the middle of the corridor, not being able of breathing anymore. I panic, trying to restore a regular breathing, I can feel my heart pounding in my chest and my knees weakening. I hear Ed distantly asking me if I’m okay.

“I…can’t…breath” I manage to say.

“What? Calm down just try to take deep breaths ok? Shit!”

“He’s having a panic attack” I hear someone say very calmly, clashing with my very panicky self.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and someone kneeling in front of me. When I look up I see one of the body guards that’s supposed to help us through the doors. My sight is blurry though and I can’t really see his face.

He takes my hand and puts it on his chest.

“Here, focus on my breathing and try to mimic it”

I do as he says and slowly but surely my breathing is getting regular again, I can still feel my heart beat abnormally fast, but I can breath again. After awhile I come to my senses and my breathing gets regular again.

“Thank you” I say to the bodyguard

“You scared me! Are you okay?” Ed asks me.

“Yeah I’m fine. I scared me too!” I chuckle.

The bodyguard and Ed help me up and we start to walk to the exit again. I can still see the hungry monster opening its mouth before my terrified eyes. 

I stop.

“I can’t do this Ed. I’m serious, I can’t go through those doors”  
“But… the car is waiting for us Harry, I don’t know if there’s another way out. Come on security is here, you’re going to be ok, I promise.”

“Sir, there’s another way out of the building, people won’t expect you to go through the back door, maybe we could get another car to pick you up there? Leave that one to the front door, let them think you’re taking that exit” The more than very helpful unidentified bodyguard says.

“what’s your name?” I ask, wanting to know who that angel directly descended from heaven is.

“hum, my name’s Josh sir”

“Pleased to meet you Josh” I say, shaking his hand, “Take me to the back exit” 

Turning around, I see the rest of the security heading with us, I quickly stop and turn around,

“If you could please escort Ed into the car up front? I will go with Josh alone to the back.” I turn to Ed,

“Is it all right with you? You said I was free until tomorrow morning for my flight. I think I want to visit London incognito for a while”

I see Ed hesitate,

“Please Ed, I need this” I plead with my eyes and throw in my puppy looking pout for good measure.

Ed sighs “ok, fine, but call me if you get into any trouble and don’t leave Josh’s side or I’ll have to tell Zayn”

“Ok no problem, thank you so much!” 

I get out of the building with a modest looking car, Josh driving, I put my sunglasses on and keep my head low. We manage to park near downtown London. We get out into the very busy streets. I keep my head low to make sure nobody recognizes me, but everyone seems too busy with their everyday life to pay attention to me. I get the usual second glance thing sometimes, but no screams or demanding autographs nor pictures. Josh took off the jacket of his suit and his tie and is walking by my side. He tries to blend in which I am grateful for. He actually doesn’t look too much like a bodyguard without his suit. 

After a few minutes of walking, we turn into a small street with little colorful shops and stores. I am charmed by how cute it looks. I pass by a bookstore that looks like it could implode due to an overwhelming number of books in it. I immediately love it and can’t help adventuring inside. I tell Josh to wait outside. It’s very quiet and cozy. There is a couch and a table buried in between overloaded and dusty shelves. 

The books don’t seem to be in any kind of order either. I decide to just run my fingers on the side of the books. Distinguishing the classic authors, Hemingway, Tolstoï, Shakespeare, Orwell, Sartre. 

I quickly feel out of place not knowing a lot about literature and seeing all those actually really descent books that I only know of, but never got to actually read them, never having time. I stumble upon a little shelf on which notebooks are displayed. I have gone through so many notebooks in the past years, writing songs and drafts of songs. I grab one out of habit. I always buy a notebook when I can, since I always run out of them pretty quickly. I then continue to go through the books on the shelves until I decide to check out. At the back of the store, I can see a head of hair lying on the counter attached to a set of shoulders rising and falling at a regular and relaxed pace. The boy is definitely asleep. I swear I can even hear him snore a little, very quietly. It’s endearing and I almost decide to just leave him be and let him sleep. I still decide to try and wake him up just to see the face of that cute sleepy boy. 

“Hummm… hi… sorry to bother you…” I say, tapping his shoulder gently.

I see him stir a bit and groan, but doesn’t seem too keen to wake up.

I clear my throat, trying to gently pull the boy out of his slumber. 

Seeing that it might take a little more than that, I shake his shoulder a little harder

“Sorry to bother you, I would like to purchase something…” Or to see what your eyes look like, I think, surprising myself with my sudden corniness.

The boy begins to stir and groan and his head rises slowly revealing a very big yawn. When he finally opens his eyes, I am struck by the ocean blue that’s staring at me. I am completely taken aback by how beautiful the sleepy cashier is and I smile at him. I then see a stain of white and red paint that marks his cheek and a side of his forehead. I then note the stains on his hands too. He has tiny artistic hands and I wonder if he is an artist or if he is just repainting a wall or something.

Noticing I am staring I quickly say, “Sorry to wake you, I was just wondering if you could cash me out”

I expect a surprised look on the boy’s face revealing that he recognizes Harry Styles like people usually do, but instead, he just yawns again and mumbles… very cutely:

“Mmm… Sure” 

 

When I place the notebook on the counter, he proceeds to enter the code for it in the register. It’s been a while since someone didn’t recognize me. I don’t know if it bothers me or if I find it refreshing. Maybe a little bit of both. I also think I want to drown in those ocean blue eyes and melt in those tanned, smooth arms. I’m brought out of my daydream when the cashier mumbles half asleep,

“interesting” while registering my notebook.

“what is?” I ask.

“Well in a store filled with novels you picked the only empty book…”

I wasn’t expecting that. I’m stunned by the comment. I didn’t think of that when I picked out the notebook and I think it’s a really enlightening remark.

“you’re right” I whisper, more to myself. I did take the only empty book there. Does that mean I am empty? Do I feel empty? Of course, I don’t… I picked it to fill it in, not to look at blank pages. This is stupid, right? 

“It’ll be 2 pounds please”

I wonder if I am paying for the notebook or the sudden introspection while I take out my wallet and give a 50 pound note absentmindedly. 

“This is 50 pounds sir, it’s too much. I only need 2 pounds” The boy looks confused.

“Keep the change” Harry says with his usual dimpled smile.

The cashier’s beautiful blue eyes widen in disbelief which I think is a good look for him and am very pleased that I am the one causing it. I want to see more of that pretty face light up like this. If only 50 pounds made him so shocked, I want to spoil him even more. 

“Thanks!”

My smile widens when I ask,

“What’s your name?” 

“hum. L-Louis” He seems nervous now which weirdly makes me more comfortable. Maybe I got used to people being nervous around me.

“Pleased to meet you, I’m Harry” I say, handing out my hand to shake Louis’ 

“Look Louis, I don’t do this often, but I would like to take you on a date. Are you free tonight?”

Louis seems taken aback by my forwardness and blushes slightly. He is absolutely stunning. I proceed to lean on the counter to get closer to him, smiling and tilting my head slightly.

“I’m not taking no for an answer, what time do you get off?”

Louis is now bright red

“I hum… 8.. I think… but… I-I”

I look at the time and luckily, it’s already 5 before 8, I smile,

“Well it’s just my luck, isn’t it?”


	2. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Just a little warning, there's a lot of smut in it. Enjoy :)

Louis’ POV

“Humpf”

I can hear the bell in the background of my dream, meaning someone entered the book store. Maybe They’ll go away if I don’t wake up. I’m just too tired to even try to move. 

I managed to stay awake most of the day. Keeping myself busy repairing second-hand books and trying to categorize the books on the shelves. But I am almost about to close the store and I can’t keep my eyes opened any longer. 

I can hear the footsteps of the costumer between the shelves distantly, but I fall back into a deeper sleep and everything goes black again.

“Hummm… hi… sorry to bother you…” I can hear a deep, low-pitched voice say. It’s strangely soothing and I kind of want to fall back asleep listening to the stranger’s voice. 

I try to open my eyes, but all I can do is groan. I can’t even bring myself to move. God I’m exhausted!

I hear the man clear his throat. He shakes my shoulder. 

“Sorry to bother you, I would like to purchase something…”

Seeing that he won’t just go away I force myself to open my eyes and a yawn escapes me, I push my head off the counter, still yawning. I know I’m being really impolite, but I can’t help my exhaustion right now.

I finally look at the customer and I am met with beautiful green eyes and a perfect bone structure. He has sunglasses on top of his perfect curly hair. When he goes to readjust them, I see a big sexy hand with rings attached to his fingers. I’m beginning to stare, half-asleep, debating if I’m still dreaming. 

“Sorry to wake you, I was just wondering if you could cash me out?”

My eyes not opened completely, I manage to say with a croaky-I-just-slept-for-3-years-voice,

“Mmm… Sure” 

I see he only has a notebook. I didn’t even Know we sell those. I find it kind of odd that he would choose to buy that; in a store filled with so many books, he takes the one that isn’t filled yet. Maybe he’s a writer. 

“interesting” I say more to myself, still kind of asleep.

“what is?” He asks me.

Realizing I said that out loud I explain myself

“Well in a store filled with novels you picked the only empty book…” 

And now I feel really stupid and cheeky. Way to go. I just yawned very impolitely in front of a new costumer, a very hot one might I add, and I may have insulted him just now. Great.

“you’re right” He whispers. He seems to be taken in his own thoughts and now I feel bad about what I said. I really am an idiot sometimes.

“It’ll be 2 pounds please” I say trying not to sound any dumber than I already do.

He takes out his wallet and hands me 50 pounds. Maybe he didn’t realize the mistake,

“This is 50 pounds sir, it’s too much. I only need 2 pounds” 

“Keep the change”, the handsome, gorgeous, to die for man says smiling and revealing amazing dimples. I think my knees weaken just looking at his face. Aaaand I’m staring. Get yourself together Lou!

“Thanks!”, I say not believing he just gave me a 48 pounds tip for a miserable notebook.

“What’s your name?” the stranger asks me, again with those dimples!

“hum. L-Louis” I can’t help the stupid stutter that comes out of my mouth and I sound like a scared little boy. I habitually am good at this flirting stuff, but around him I feel so nervous. 

“Pleased to meet you, I’m Harry” I shake the hand that he offers me, praying to god he doesn’t feel how sweaty and cold they’ve become because of him. 

“Look Louis, I don’t do this often, but I would like to take you on a date. Are you free tonight?”

The way he says my name gives me goosebumps. Literal goosebumps. I pinch myself to check if I am awake. Did that gorgeous man just ask me on a date? Who does that anymore?

The stranger now named Harry leans on the counter, smiles and tilts his head slightly. I can also see his chest through his unbuttoned shirt, a delicate silver necklace hanging around his neck. I wish I could take a picture. He looks absolutely gorgeous. And I’m starring again! 

“I’m not taking no for an answer, what time do you get off?” 

God, I can’t think straight, I don’t do dates. The sentimental stuff always ends badly. But that stranger is freaking sexy, I wouldn’t say no to going back to his place.

“I hum… 8… I think… but… I-I” I pathetically manage to say.

The stranger looks at the time and says,

“Well it’s just my luck, isn’t it?”

Your luck? Try the other way around. 

“Okay than, let me just close the store.” I focus on the job I’ve done so many times trying not to stare and regain a little bit of my usual normal self. Closing the register, cleaning the counter, grabbing the keys and closing the door. That sexy Harry specimen stares at me the whole time. I think I even catch him checking out my butt in the process and I feel myself blush. 

“So, the thing is, I don’t come here too often, do you know a place where we could grab coffee or something?” Sexy Harry asks me. 

Coffee? I definitely need something stronger and coffee seems too innocent. There’s nothing innocent I want to do with this man. 

“hum I know a nearby bar where we could grab something a little stronger, what do you think?”

The gorgeous man seems to hesitate,

“Hum sure, yeah let’s do that, you lead, I’ll fallow” He gives me that stupid fucking dimpled smile again. I need that beer right now.

“Okay, let’s go than, it’s walking distance it’s really not far.”

When we get out of the store I bump into a tall tough looking man with a white shirt he’s looking at Harry and seems… confused? 

“Oh shit! I forgot! Josh this is Louis, Louis this is Josh… a… friend of mine.”

And now I’m confused… did that guy just wait outside for Harry all this time? Maybe he was just walking with him and josh here didn’t want to go inside. It just sounds weird to me.

“Hi” I say shaking his hand

“So, Josh, would you mine just taking the car back to my house? I am going to grab a beer with Louis and I will just take a taxi back. ”

“Humm… sir… I don’t think this is a good idea. Maybe I can come with?”

Josh looks nervous and I think it’s really rude how he wants to come and three wheel us. And also, he calls his friend “sir” … who does that? Everything just got so odd all of a sudden.

“It’s fine Josh, I’ll give you a call if I need anything, it’s fine really.”

If you need anything? Do you treat all your friends like your employees? It’s so weird.  
Harry puts a hand to my back (hello goosebumps!) and takes me away from his strange friend, we walk down the street and Josh seems to get that we don’t want a third wheel and goes the other way. I decide to just put that strange encounter to the back of my mind. I just really need a beer.

When we get to the bar, Harry acts again really strangely. He keeps his head down and takes a seat in the very back of the bar, in a dark corner. Maybe He just wants a quieter spot where we can talk, so I try not to think too much of it. While Harry keeps our table, I go to the bar and order myself a Guinness. I grab him a glass of scotch like he asked me to (I don’t know why but I think it’s really hot that he drinks scotch). Before going back to the table, I remember my plans with Niall. when I pull up my phone to text him, I realize he already texted me.

Hey Lou, still up for a hang out tonight? We could order in and watch old movies, just bought The breakfast club 

Shit Niall, I forgot about tonight. I’m actually trying to bang this really hot guy, we’re at the bar right now… 

Well good for you. You don’t always need a wingman, I see ;) Have fun then 

He proceeds to send me a series of very dirty emojis, I chuckle and put my phone back in my pocket. 

We end up having a really good time, talking and laughing. He tells me he’s a professional singer. He seems really successful, but he’s really vague about it. I’m just envious of him. Living off he’s passion. I tell him about my three jobs, about Niall and Liam and I tell him about my application at the Academy. 

“Wow you seem to be working really hard for this. It’s really impressive Lou!”

I jump at the nickname only Liam and Niall use. I strangely don’t mind him using it.

“Thanks! I just wish I could be like you… I mean living off of your passion. How did you manage to sing for a living? Do you have a lot of gigs?”

“hum… yeah, you could say that. I started really young. I was 15 when I got my first… hum… gig like you say and it just went from there. It’s hard work, but it’s always worth it.”

I want to ask him if I ever heard one of his song, if he’s well known, if he has a manager, but he quickly asks me another question about myself and all night long when I try to ask him questions he just derails the subject. I find it’s weird and the encounter with Josh keeps ringing in my ears. I feel like he’s not telling me something, but I can’t seem figure it out.

When I look at the time, remembering life isn’t just about him and me talking endlessly, it’s already 10:30 and I feel tired for my future self who has to work at 8 tomorrow morning.

“It’s a little late, do you live far from here?” I say, not wanting him to go back to my place. I want to have control on when I go back to mine. 

“Hummm… yeah, it’s actually kind of far, would it bother you if we went back to yours instead?”

Well yes sexy Harry it would bother me.

“Sure, no problem” Why did I say that?

And before I know it I’m unlocking the door to my apartment leading Harry inside. I apologize again for the elevator not working and I tell him to make himself at home while I get ourselves a couple of beers, the only drink I have in my apartment.

We end up sitting really close to each other on my really freaking small couch.

After talking so much at the bar we’re both silent for a while. It’s not an awkward silence though. I feel his knee touching mine, his shoulder slightly brushing mine, I feel him looking at me and I turn to see his emerald eyes, my gaze travels to his lips, soft and pink, his eyes seem do the same and before we know it we’re both leaning toward each other. 

When our lips finally touch I swear for a moment, time stopped completely; the constant sound of my sink leaking stops, the noise of the cars outside quiets down, the city seems to go to sleep for a moment, my heart stops beating and even gravity seems to take a break for a while. That split second is absolutely amazing and I lean into the kiss, I feel his tongue asking entrance and I grant it immediately. He explores my mouth gently while I do the same with his. I feel one of his hands on my neck and the other one on my side, slowly making his way under my shirt. The cold touch of his hands makes me shiver and my own hands begin to unbutton his shirt. Our kiss becomes more and more passionate, almost desperate like we can’t explore enough of the other one’s mouth. He takes my shirt off, breaking the kiss for a second when his lips touch mine again I take off his shirt revealing a very muscular smooth and tattooed chest. I begin kissing his neck, he leans his head back giving me a better access while I leave a mark just over his collarbone. I hear him moan and my pants tighten.  
My lips go back to his while I take off his pants, he does the same with mine and I suddenly want him closer to me. Still kissing him, I pull him up the couch and toss him to a wall nearby. Our kiss deepens while I press my body on his. I can feel his hands on my ass pressing my crotch to his. We both moan loudly under our kiss. I grab him and take him to the bedroom, careful not to pull our lips apart. I end up on top of him on the bed and I start to kiss his neck again, his sounds give me goosebumps and a very evident hard on. I slowly take my hands down his member and I can feel him hard and big under his boxers. I want to taste him and make him squeal under me. He takes off his boxers quickly while I take off mine. My lips meet his neck again and go up to his ear.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to beg me to come… twice” I whisper and I can hear his loud moan. 

I proceed to trace a very clear path downwards with my lips teasing him when I get close to his hard dick. He arches his back desperate for friction. 

“ughh…Lou… ugh… suck me already!” he moans impatiently with his deep, low pitched voice. And I’m as hard as he is. I grab his hips and force him to stay still on the mattress while my mouth slowly takes the tip of his cock, his hands grabbing my hair.

I go back to his lips grinding my dick on his. I take him in my hand and proceed to stroke him as slowly as possible. 

“Ugh.. fuck Lou!”

He arches his back trying to accelerate the rhythm. I immediately push his hips back on the mattress with my free hand. 

I put my mouth back around him.

“ugh… ” I hear him trying to hold his moans back, I suddenly take him all in my throat wanting to hear him even louder, I immediately taste pre-come and like we’re in sync, I can feel drips down my own cock.

His hands are on my head, tugging on my hair and I accelerate the rhythm.

“Fuck! Lou, I’m gonna… ugh…” I look up through my lashes while I lick and suck every inch of him. His lips part in a silent scream, he’s absolutely gorgeous, undone under me, his cheeks are red his curly sweaty hair sticks to his forehead, I can feel myself on the edge just seeing him turned on like that. I start to stroke myself with my free hand while I pick up the pace putting more and more pressure on his member. 

“Fuck! I’m gonna come Lou”

I stroke myself faster and I keep sucking him. I can taste him coming in my mouth and I swallow every drip of him and I release a strike of white liquid almost simultaneously. 

We’re both out of breath, I can see his glossy green eyes smiling at me, I lay beside him. My hand resting on his chest while we both try to get back to our senses.

My hand mindlessly caresses his chest and follows the line of his numerous tattoos. I don’t think I’ve ever been so turned on by giving a simple blowjob and thinking back at what just happened, my dick twitches and I can feel myself getting half-hard again. It’s crazy what this man does to me… 

I want him to get hard for me again. My hand than makes its way down and I smile mischievously, our eyes meet and I feel him getting hard again. I get back on top of him.

“Fuck…” I hear him whisper. We share a passionate kiss while grinding our hard cocks together.

I pull out of the kiss and put two fingers in his mouth telling him to suck. 

“I’m going to open you up for me” I say while teasing his hole with my tongue, my fingers still in his mouth. 

I see him stroking himself while I take one finger and slowly taking it into his hole. 

“Mmmm… you’re so tight for me aren’t you?” I say slowly putting another finger in. I scissor him open and I move my fingers around looking for his prostate.

I hear him squeal loudly when I push on his spot.

“There it is” I whisper, taking my fingers in and out pushing on his prostate every time. He starts to stroke himself harder. I take out my fingers, grabbing his hands off of him and holding them over his head with one hand. Using the other one, I take a condom out of my bedside table ripping the package with my teeth and putting it on quickly. I stroke my hard member pre-come leaking into the rubber and I slowly push it into Harry’s ass. He groans and moans shamelessly under me and I pick up the pace. I hear him squeal every time I hit his prostate and I begin to move quickly harder and harder. 

“Please Lou… ugh… I’m gonna come”

“Come for me Harry” He reaches his climax almost immediately, coming all over his stomach. I pick up the pace and I come inside him moments after.

I pull out, too tired to move I just lay on him, we’re both breathing heavily. 

After a while we clean up and cuddle under the covers. We both fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to leave me a comment, I want to know what you think of it so far,
> 
> Xx


	3. When morning comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, let me know what you guys think in the comments below :)
> 
> Xx

Harry’s POV

I open my eyes slowly to a ceiling I don’t recognize. I’m confused as to where I am, my head hurts slightly from too much scotch and I’m a little sore. Oh… right… I look at my side, expecting to see a gorgeous sleeping painter. To my disappointment, the bed next to me is empty. I see a piece of paper on the pillow, I grab and read it.

Good morning sleepy head,

I had to go to work, but feel free to use the shower, there’s food in the fridge if you’re hungry. 

Last night was fun,

Louis Xx

I smile before looking at the clock on my phone. I still have time before my flight leaves. I quickly call Ed to tell him I’m okay seeing he left me a couple of messages since last night. I give him the address I’m at so that he can pick me up and drive me to the airport. He tells me he’ll be there in 45 minutes. Hanging up, my heart feels heavier at the thought of leaving. I realize I haven’t thought things through before coming back with Louis at his place. Yesterday, everything seemed possible and I felt spontaneous, asking Louis on a date. Now that I think about it, I’m not even sure it could qualify as a date. Everything went so fast I’m getting dizzy just remembering last night’s events. Not only did I have the best sex I’ve ever had before, but I got to know a determined, modest, witty, intriguing and gorgeous cashier/barista/painter. 

I wish I could stay in London longer and spend more time with him, but Zayn already told me it wouldn’t be a good move to take a vacation right now and he would kill me if I didn’t make the flight to Paris. Nevertheless, I strongly consider missing the flight on purpose for a hot minute, but decide against it.

After showering and changing back into my clothes from yesterday, I still have 30 minutes to spare. With a mischievous smile, I decide to take a peek into Louis’ apartment since I didn’t get to see much of it last night being kind of busy doing other stuff… I feel my cheeks flush at the thought. I can still feel his lips on mine and hear him whispering to me. I didn’t expect him to take control so much and I really liked it. It turned me on… a lot. I clear my throat, embarrassed to feel my pants tighten at the sheer memory of Louis. Trying to clear my head, I begin to look around.

The apartment is essentially one big opened area with the kitchen next to the living room, vibrant drapes separating them from the bedroom. A small hall leads to a tiny bathroom on the left and another room which is closed to my view by another colorful curtain on the right. It’s not big but it’s cozy and tastefully decorated. I note that Louis doesn’t have a lot of furniture either. I can even see piles of books lined directly on the floor in his bedroom next to a record player and a small stack of vinyls next to it. Well, if it’s his only way of listening to music, no wonder he doesn’t know who I am. Curious, I take a look at the music he has. Pink Floyd, Genesis, Jethro Tull, Kansas, Led Zeppelin and so on… he’s a fan of classic rock I suppose. Interesting… Even though it’s not exactly my style, my sound is strongly influenced by the greats of old rock since my mother always used to play those in the house. I surprise myself wanting him to like my music and I get nervous thinking about him listening to my albums.

Leaving the vinyls where they are, I venture into the tiny corridor to see what the mysterious room is hiding. Pushing the drape aside, I see paintings stored everywhere. There is a little wooden table covered with paint next to an empty easel in the center of the room. Paint, dirty brushes and stained cloths are scattered chaotically on the table. A plastic sheet covers the floor to protect the wooden plates underneath it. I take a closer look to the canvases sprayed around the room. Some of them look finished while others are clearly still in the making. I am stunned at how beautiful some of those are. Actually, all of them take my breath away. I can tell Louis is extremely talented… more than I could have understood based on his depiction of himself. I realize how humble Louis was when I asked about his work. He told me he was okay, but still had a lot to learn. Seeing his studio now, I think he definitely sold himself short. One of the oils in particular attracts my attention and I go to pick it up. I carefully place it on the empty easel in the center of the room to get a better look at it. At first it looks like an abstract painting with bright reds, oranges and yellows, but the more I look at it, the more I can distinguish a small figure of a naked man curled up on himself in the center of the canvas. The subject seems small, vulnerable and fragile and it contrasts with the very bright colors Louis used. I don’t know why, but I feel really touched by it and feel like it’s a very intimate portrait of Louis himself. It makes me want to take him in my arms and reassure him Although I don’t kow what he’d need reassuring for... 

I decide I’ve invaded enough of his privacy and get out of the room carefully closing the door behind me. 

Before leaving the apartment, I hesitate to leave him my phone number. Even though the night before was magical and it’s clear we hit it off, I’m leaving the country for a long time and I don’t even know when I’m going be back in London. Maybe it’s better to leave things as they are. From experiences, I know long term relationships just end up turning beautiful memories into resentment and regret. Distance slowly kills love and I don’t want that to happen with Louis. I fear that if we get attached, Louis is going to get hurt and I can’t get the image of that painting out of my head. I don’t want him to feel like that man in his painting. I don’t want to bring Louis into my crazy chaotic life. Not after seeing that portrait where he looks so scared and vulnerable.

I conclude it’s best to leave the amazing memory of a blue eyed, witty painter who made me experience one of the best nights of my life intact. 

I leave to get to the car that’s already waiting for me. 

 

Louis’ POV

“Louis what the hell are you doing?”

Liam brings me back from my daydream and I realize I am pouring coffee next to a mug instead of into it. I jump and stop abruptly what I was doing spilling boiling hot coffee all over the counter and onto my left hand. 

“Argh! Shit! Argh!” I groan in pain.

I curse and try to clean up the mess I just made while shaking my aching hand in the air as if it would help the pain go away.

“Shit! sorry Liam, I wasn’t paying attention.”

Liam rushes to finish the order I just screwed up and helps me pour cold water on my hand with a concerned look on his face. 

“What is going on with you today Lou? I’ve never seen you so unfocused and clumsy before… Are you okay?” He asks me, clearly worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m sorry, I guess I’m just really tired.” I lie, knowing fully well that I just can’t stop thinking about the sexy green-eyed man who took my breath away last night. 

I woke this morning curled up in his arms and, to my surprise, it felt nice. It didn’t feel like my usual one night stands. I actually wanted to fall back asleep next to him. I had to leave in a hurry yet again to get to work and now that I’m here I regret not waking him up. He just looked so comfortable and cute lying deeply asleep in my bed, I decided to leave him be. Now I realize that when he leaves my apartment, I’ll have no way of contacting him again. I don’t have his phone number, and I don’t even know his last name. He could decide never to see me again and that would be it. 

I didn’t want to admit it at first, but I really want to see him again. It’s a first for me. I habitually am the one that doesn’t want to get attached, that can’t get away fast enough when the morning comes. What if Harry had his fun last night and decides he’s done with me already? I curse myself. Why did I have to move so quickly? I shouldn’t have slept with him so fast, now he thinks I’m easy and won’t want anything to do with me. It was so good though. I’ve had a lot of lovers these past two years, but I never experience such chemistry with someone. Every time we touched it was like fire throughout my entire body. I couldn’t get enough… 

I try to put the thought aside and focus on mending tables, failing miserably. I take an order of espresso and a cookie… thinking of his lips on mine…one latte to go coming right up…his cheeky dimpled smile going up to the corner of his amazing green eyes… do you want sugar or cream with that?... his strong big hands grabbing my back as I fuck him har…

“shit!” I say realizing I just dropped the mug I was holding on the floor; the loud crashing sound resonates throughout the entire coffee shop and everybody stares at me like I’m the biggest idiot in the world. Which I might actually be. I sigh cleaning up the mess. 

This is going to be a long day…

Half-way through my shift I’ve managed to spill at least a liter of coffee in total, served 5 clients a completely wrong order, gave back too much change to a dozen clients. aaaand to top it off, Liam caught me daydreaming a million times, never failing to scold me every single time. 

Well before the end of my shift, Liam is so concerned, thinking I must be absolutely exhausted since I’m usually really focused on my job, he tells me to go back to bed and take the rest of the day off. Needing the money, I insist on staying, but he doesn’t want to hear it. He tells me I need to take better care of myself and almost pushes me out the door. While I’m walking to my bike outside I hear him yell,

“And eat something for Christ’s sake!”

I can’t help laughing at how Niall and his dad sound alike.

I’m actually really thankful to get time off though and I text Niall to join me in our usual spot. I take my bike and head to the neglected, abandoned building that’s now so familiar to me. I jump to grab the bottom of the emergency stairs and pull them down so I can access the roof. A movement I’ve done so many times now, I could do it in my sleep. The view from up there is pretty nice and the best thing about the spot is a very big white wall, my favorite kind of canvas. I smile thinking of the possibilities it offers me and quickly get my brushes and paints out of my bag. I never go anywhere without my painting kit in case I had those rare moments of freedom.

The spot like we call it Niall and I is a simple roof top on which there was a simple door probably leading to staircase into the building (it was always locked so we never got see). That door was surrounded by plain concrete walls. Niall found it when we were still in our junior years. We had this habit where we would find dull plain walls and we would sneak into the city at night to paint them over. Well, I painted on them while Niall smoked weed and “kept an eye out” in case we got caught. We felt like gangsters going around the city and tagging the streets when we were actually just smoking weed while Niall watched me draw on walls, not even signing my works in fear of getting caught. One night Niall brought me to the roof and I instantly fell in love with it.

The view is pretty amazing for an abandoned building, it’s out of sight and it’s quiet; no one ever comes by. From the first stroke of paint that I’ve put on that wall, we decided to make it our spot. From then on, once I finished illustrating it with any inspiration of the moment I had, Niall helped me spray white paint all over it for me to start over later. We kept the tradition now for years.

While I’m still preparing my equipment, I hear Niall going up the stairs.

“Hey Lou” he greets me once he’s up on the roof. He makes sure to pull the emergency stairs back up to be sure no one surprises us. 

“Hey Niall!” 

“I’m glad you texted me, it’s been a while since we hung out here”

“Well, you have your dad to thank, he sent me home before my shift ended and I finally have a little bit of time off” I smile and he smiles back. It has been a while since we’ve done this, I think. The past year has been insane with me trying to put the money aside for my classes. It seems like I never stop working anymore and when I do I only work on my application for the Academy.

I see Niall taking a Ziploc bag, scissors and paper out of his bag. He leans back on the guard of the roof facing the wall I am now preparing to paint on, his usual position.

“So why did my dad let you off so soon? It’s not like you to leave before your shift ends.” He asks me while rolling a joint with expert hands before lighting it. 

“Well, it has to do with that guy I went out with yesterday.”

“The one you ditched me for?” He asks with a fake pout that quickly evolves into a smirk.

“Yeah, sorry about that”, I apologize with a grin. 

“Liar, you’re not sorry at all” We both laugh.

I start to put some background colors on the wall. I decide to go with tones of greens, not knowing what I’m really going for yet. I’m just instinctively and mindlessly brushing the canvas.

“So, what does he have to do with you getting off work sooner? I don’t really see the connection there…” Niall continues, pulling on the joint before passing it to me. I take it gratefully.

“Well I was really distracted, I couldn’t focus on anything. Liam just got worried (I told him I was tired) and he told me to go home. I didn’t want to admit it to Liam, but the truth is I just can’t stop thinking about Harry (that’s his name by the way). He’s like a tune I can’t get out of my head. Like last night on repeat…”

“He was that good han?” Niall mocks me. I ignore his smirk and continue,

“He was more than good, he was amazing. We had a really good time…”

“And saying that you look really freaking depressed because…?”

I sigh, “I don’t know. I feel like I fucked up.”

“How so?”

“Like I… regret sleeping with him so fast. I mean, don’t get me wrong it was great, but… I don’t know… he’s different than the other guys I’ve been with and I fear I scared him off by going too fast.” I sigh “I don’t know what to do. I don’t have his phone number or his last name, so if he doesn’t want to see me again, it’s totally up to him. I hate this!” The strokes of my brush are getting a little rushed and I stop before making a bad move and ruining the image that was now slowly coming alive under my hands. 

“Wow. The king of one night stands and no strings attached suddenly gets feelings for someone! That’s new.” Niall chuckles while breathing in the smoke he just pulled on the blunt.

“No but seriously, I think it’s actually fucking great. I mean I’ve been watching you convincing yourself you didn’t need an actual give and take relationship to be happy. Always finding excuses to never see a guy more than once. You know, I’m not dumb. I know it’s because of that jerk from high school. Take it as a good sign that you’re developing feelings for someone again. It means you’re finally moving on, right?”

“Right…” I mumble not convinced that my obsession is a good thing.

“Look, if you felt something last night, chances are he did too. I’m pretty sure you’re gonna see him again. Just trust life, everything always falls into place eventually.” He gives me a reassuring look while patting my shoulder and passing the joint.

“you sound like your dad” I chuckle.

“Hey! Not fair, I was trying to be a good friend!” He rolls his eyes and smirks. He tries to hide his smile, but I know deep down his flattered to be compared to Liam. We always go to him for advice and he always manages to make us feel a lot better. 

We continue chatting and smoking while I finish painting the wall. I feel lighter now that I’ve talked to Niall. He’s right. If I felt something, Harry probably did too. I just have to trust that he’ll want to see me again as much as I want to see him.

After a moment of mindlessly painting, taking my mind off of everything, I take a step back and realize I’ve illustrated smirking green eyes… I’m shocked. All this time, I was painting Harry’s eyes without even realizing I was doing so. I must be losing my mind. It can’t be healthy to be that obsessed with someone you just met. 

I sit down next to Niall, facing the beautiful green eyes, a sentiment of defeat in my stomach. I tell Niall I don’t want to cover it up just yet. He shrugs and doesn’t think anything of it. We continue to talk about everything and nothing before we get down from the roof and go our separate ways. I head home to work on my portfolio for the Academy.   
When I enter my apartment, I find myself hoping to find a note from Harry or any sign of his passing in my life. All I find is the two beers we left opened and untouched on the table of my living room. My chest aches a little at how quiet everything seems and I go straight to my studio, in hopes of distracting my worried mind.

When I get in the little room full of paintings, I immediately notice someone has been there. It couldn’t be anyone other than Harry. One of my most intimate portraits has been moved from the floor to the easel at the very center of the room. I feel my stomach ache at the idea that Harry has seen it. More than seeing it, he must have picked it up out of all the works I had in here and observed it closely for it to be placed on the easel like that. I wonder if he had any idea of how important that painting is to me. Had I known he would venture into my studio I probably would have hidden it. I never had the guts to show this to anyone. I feel embarrassed and I feel my heart pounding very fast into my chest. It’s an expression of my most vulnerable self and I want to cry thinking Harry has seen it. Unable to control my emotions, I let out a tear which is quickly followed by a pool of them and before I know it, I am crying my eyes out, curled up on the floor of my tiny, improvised, suffocating studio. 

It’s like, somehow, I feel like I’m never going to see those smirking green eyes ever again.


End file.
